


You Can't Save the Universe Without Sleep

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Rough Sex, after sex cuddles, caring sex, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Being the head of Voltron leaves little time for taking care of himself. Shiro is sleep deprived and worn down. He knows he needs a good nights sleep, but it's hard to get any shuteye with a certain blue paladin around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first contribution to this fandom. Please accept my humble offerings of smut. Also sorry for any errors I don't have a beta! Enjoy :)
> 
> Oh and for further notice I headcanon Shiro as 24 and Lance as 20.

It was late. 

Or at least it  _ felt  _ late. 

It was really quite hard to get a definite sense of time in the middle of space. Space was always dark, and always empty. There are always stars and in the mind of someone from the surface of earth it’s  _ always  _ night-time here. The castle’s lack of proper time keeping mechanisms only made the entire thing that much more difficult. Altean’s have a completely different take on the definition of time and the machines that keep it and he’s pretty sure the  _ only  _ one that’s figured the damned things out is Pidge. 

Because Pidge figures everything out. 

Always. 

He’d forced his body to become accustomed to some sort of schedule based on habit alone. When he was tired, he slept, which really wasn’t a hard feat to accomplish. These days he spent more of his time being exhausted than not. It was a strong concoction of training, preparing the team for impending Galra attack, helping Allura maintain the castle defenses, and keeping everybody in line that had his body aching and his mind begging for the relief of sleep. So in the very small fractions he could get it, shut eye became an extremely sought after entity. 

He would admit that he placed it on the back burner too often. 

But tonight he’d allowed it to take importance over all else. 

He hadn’t even bid the rest of the team goodnight…which was  _ obscenely  _ unlike the black paladin. 

But he knew if he struck up any sort of conversation there was room for questions to be asked of him. There was room for favors to be asked of him, and he undeniably would agree to help, or get wrapped up in answering said questions.

He had to remind himself over and over again for the entire length of his journey back to his room that he  _ needed  _ the sleep. 

You couldn’t run a team without sleep. 

You couldn’t save the universe without sleep. 

And he had  _ been  _ asleep. 

He’d for once actually found that elusive thing that others talked about, what was it? Oh yes  _ deep  _ sleep. The heavy kind that is dreamless and unstirred. The kind that you don’t even remember falling asleep in the first place until you wake up rested the next morning. He’d really been looking forward to that part of it,  _ really  _ he had. 

Which was why the sudden sensation of someone crawling into his bed and shaking the small mattress was so unbelievably  _ annoying.  _

A low, frustrated groan made its way up through his teeth and he did his best to ignore the movement and recapture the lovely slumber he’d been wrapped up in. 

Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination. 

The touch of cold fingers on his thigh said otherwise. 

The big man cringed and tugged the comforters over his head in a last ditch effort to ignore the intrusion. 

Slender digits drew intricate little designs up the length of his thick leg, traveling to the ‘v’ of his iliac furrow. 

“ _ Lance…”  _

His voice was low with hints of sleep and it came forth as more of a scratchy vibration than anything else. 

The fingers, of course, don’t heed his warning. 

They never do. 

He wasn’t sure why he thought this time would be any different. 

A warm palm pressed openly against his stomach and then explorative fingertips delved just barely beneath the elastic of his boxer briefs. 

“LANCE!” Shiro snapped upward in bed, his hair wild and his pupils dilated as he searched for the other man in the darkness of the bedroom. 

It was rare to see the black paladin verging on anything close to angry, but with sleep still clinging to his square features and the blankets pooled in his lap, he was very near to the definition of the emotion. 

A pair of sly blue eyes are the only thing he was met with in the dark, just the slightest bit of light reflecting in the glossy orbs.

“What?” The owner of the eyes questioned in a manner that was cheeky and completely aware that they really shouldn’t be waking the other man at this late of an hour. Or whatever hour it was.

Shiro just stares for a long moment. A  _ very  _ long moment.

The longer he stares, the better he can make out the soft definitions of the other man’s face, and he’s almost instantly more annoyed with the catlike grin spread across the younger’s lips.

A big, hearty, sigh made its way from Shiro’s chest.

“Not tonight Lance.”

The words were gritty and rough as they dropped into the room.

Lance huffed out and palmed the point of his chin.

If he rolled those baby blues any harder Shiro feared they might just bounce right out of the man’s head.

“But…do you  _ really  _ mean that? I mean really.” Lance argued as he invited himself into Shiro’s personal space.

The lanky man settled himself across the breadth of Shiro’s large thighs and cocked his head to the side.

Shiro gave the brunette a less than amused glare, but he did not push the man off.

Lance grinned.

Well that was a good sign at least. He hadn’t been shoved off the bed just yet, so he was still in the clear.

“ _ Lance.”  _ Shiro groaned.

“What?” Lance sung in a mimicking little fashion.

Shiro wasn’t exactly good at saying no, especially not to Lance. And Lance knew that.

_ The little pest. _

Though Shiro wasn’t sure  _ pest  _ was exactly the word he was looking for.

“You know,  **_what_ ** .” Shiro hissed lowly.

Lance skewed his face into a false look of extreme concentration, as if he was really racking his brain in search of the answer.

“Mmm, naw afraid I don’t.” Lance said finally as he leaned in close to the other man’s face, their lips mere centimeters apart.

Shiro’s eyebrows pressed together sharply, his mouth pulling taught.

“Lance I  _ have got  _ to get some sleep.” Shiro breathed out apologetically.

Lance nodded in understanding.

“Ok, ok, but hear me out. Imagine how good you’ll sleep  _ afterward.  _ You’ll be like a big two hundred pound baby, out like a light, I give you my word.” Lance chimed slyly.

“I don’t weigh two hundred pounds.” Shiro growled.

Lance waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah well whatever, you’re pretty friggin heavy alright.” Lance sighed nonchalantly.

“Thanks.” Shiro muttered.

“I mean…I would be one to know. You do spend a good amount of time  _ on top  _ of me.” Lance sniggered teasingly.

The black paladin snorted.

It was hard not to eventually give into the brunette’s stupid humor.

And then Lance’s lips found the curve of Shiro’s throat. His mouth was soft, wet and indescribably talented. Lance nosed against the thrum of the bigger man’s pulse, his affectionate kisses transforming and giving way to teasing little nips. His perfect teeth just barely pinching the flesh provided gained him a low, breathless sound from the other man. A sound that wasn’t quite a sigh, but it couldn’t rightly be called a moan. Not just yet at least.

Either way the blue paladin soaked up the noise with a certain hunger that Shiro had seen far too many times before.

Space does things to people.

Being within the company of the same handful of people for weeks on end does things to people.

There comes a point when things start to be seen…differently.

Shiro would be the very last paladin to admit that he had needs other than food, water and sleep. He didn’t have time for things like pleasure...and yet the constant need was never far off from his mind. It was nipping and chewing at his heels until he couldn’t possibly ignore it any longer. Aboard the Galra ship there really wasn’t time for things of this sort...but here in the safety of the castle...here he could allow that want to be addressed once more.

It wasn’t anything that a bit of private time alone in the shower couldn’t mend. The water’s embrace had been warm and inviting and after several times of checking his surroundings to ensure he really was alone…he’d taken his own approach at calming the ever frustrating itch that seemed to linger in his gut. What he hadn’t planned on was just how gratifying it had actually felt.

He’d been absolutely lost in providing himself with the much needed pleasure, so much so that he’d never even heard the mechanical mechanisms of the shower doors yawning open to allow another being entrance. He’d never heard the light footsteps heading toward the stall next to him…even when they had slowed and eventually stopped at the closed curtain of his own shower.

His voice had risen, deep and needing, egging on the pace of his frantic hand. With his mechanical arm forced against the tile wall and his hips stuttering into the grip of his fleshed digits he been absolutely consumed by the self-indulgent act.

Nothing else mattered.

He’d been so close.

So,  _ so close. _

And then Lance’s uninvited form had ripped the shower curtain back, his eyes narrowed and scrutinizing as he’d taken in Shiro’s shame. Shiro had nearly decked the young man out of sheer instinct, or what he would definitely claim was solely instinct. A bit of it might have stemmed from just how furious he’d been at the other man for interrupting him when he was right there on that very thin line of the edge. But he’d never admit that.

Lance had looked the other man up one side and down the other, nice and slow, his eyes unhurried as ever, as if he had all day to just take the man in. Shiro had been too shocked to really even find it in himself to be angry.

But Lance wasn’t  _ leaving. _

And instead of doing so, he took a bold step into the already occupied space.

Shiro had wanted to be upset, or at least the slightest bit peeved…maybe unnerved…but then the caramel skinned brunette was sinking to his skinny knees and his mouth had enveloped the tip of the silver and black haired man’s livid cock.

And Shiro couldn’t seem to muster any of the proper emotions he should have had towards the situation. He should have been a stronger man than this. The head of Voltron certainly wouldn’t so readily accept something so… _ unplanned  _ and not to mention  _ obscene. _

But Lance’s mouth had been hot and wet and the young man’s tongue tracing tight circles over his length had the black paladin falling underneath whatever spell the lanky kid was casting. The brunette has his claws sunk in deep, and all of Shiro’s willpower couldn’t pull the sharp little things out.

Not that he really wanted to.

No, no matter how he later wanted to say he’d been opposed…he hadn’t been.

His big fingers had carded through those soft, slightly damp chocolate locks as he’d gently urged the young man to take more of his cock. Lance had looked up at him with glittering ocean eyes that were both dangerous and beautiful and Shiro’s ship had been sunk. There was no coming back from the mystifying hold the younger had on him.

And it had felt so viciously good in the all of the worst ways.

Shiro had come across the slender man’s tongue, whispering praises and curses, his hips stuttering and body shaking.

And then he’d promised himself he’d forget it ever happened.

He’d been weak, but he wouldn’t allow it to take place again.

That was until he did.

He’d let Lance invade his shower the next three nights after that. And then the shower stall gave way to Shiro pressing the young man into a back closet in the castle after a vigorous bout of training that had left Shiro flustered and wanting.. It became needy hands placed on each other whenever the time allowed. Behind the backs of their comrades, away from prying eyes, mouths had met, bodies had come together and fires had been lit. Shiro had no idea how large the blaze he’d created would burn. But as hard as he tried, he simply couldn’t keep his fingers away from the blue paladin. He found himself lusting after the private moments in a ravenous way that was unnerving to say the very least.

Space did strange things to people...

Lance’s eyes did a greedy once over of the much bigger man beneath him, his orbs nothing more than devious little slits hiding behind shadowed hoods. He could feel the other man’s pulse rising beneath his delicate little mouth, he knew exactly what he was doing…he always did. His open palms spread across the plains of Shiro’s wide chest, nails scraping just slightly, feeling the harsh interruption of the all too familiar scars scribed through the flesh there.

Lance’s teeth just barely captured the sensitive skin of the black paladin’s earlobe and the sound that rumbled forth from the large man’s chest was embarrassing to say the very least.

Lance sneered.

He had him right where he wanted him.

And then the young man gave a great, huffy sigh and leaned back from his partner.

“But I understand, I’ll let you get all the sleep you want. I’ll be out of your hair, I know where the door is.” Lance said in a sing song little fashion as he made to slide himself from his seat on Shiro’s lap.

Before the young man could get one foot firmly planted on the ground, Shiro’s stern palm was clamped roughly around Lance’s thin wrist.

A big, victorious grin broke across his face.

“Oh? Change your mind big guy?” Lance said turning ever so innocently to blink his long lashes at the other paladin.

“ _ Goddammit Lance.” _

The statement came out as more of a growl than any type of sentence and it gathered a light laugh out of Lance because in all reality it’s funny to hear the man curse. It’s even funnier that ninety percent of the time it’s only around Lance that he does it. Then again Shiro had an entirely different vocabulary around the brunette young man as compared to the other paladins.

It really brought a tickle to the younger’s chest.

With a not so gentle yank Lance’s back was hitting the bed, his line of vision now suddenly settled on the high ceiling of the castle. His new view was quickly interrupted by Shiro’s bigger form hovering over him, the man haloed by the dim light slipping in beneath the crack in the door. His pupils were black and blown, nearly taking up the entirety of his iris. Lance looped his long arms around the thick of Shiro’s neck, basking in his little victory as the black paladin impatiently tugged the hem of brunette’s sweatpants downward.

The chill of his metal fingers had Lance bucking into his partner’s strong grip, a hiss of breath escaping his teeth as he buried his bottom lip dazedly.

Shiro stopped at the sound, concerned eyes flicking to Lance’s face quickly.

Without words Lance already knew the question the man was about to ask.

“I’m fine, your hand is cold.” Lance mused softly, his eyes hooding as he ground his body against Shiro’s hips lazily.

Shiro’s shoulders seemed to relax a bit.

“Right.” He chuckled softly before switching hands and instead using his fleshed digits to slide beneath the elastic of Lance’s attire.

Lance seemed to nearly purr at the welcome sensation of Shiro’s fingers pressing against his caramel skin. The young man vaulted and shifted toward the stupidly caring touch, soft sounds slipping off his tongue as Shiro’s fingers detoured to delve in the soft hairs running from his navel to his groin. The digits were closely followed by an appreciative mouth, hot, wanting kisses being offered to the young man selflessly.

Lance shuddered and tangled his fingers in the sheets around his slender form, the grin on his face only widening.

He liked winning.

And as big and tough as Shiro was, if only the others were aware of how  _ often  _ he lost to Lance.

But how could one say no to those thin hips and pretty eyes?

Absurd.

Shiro slid his palm underneath Lance’s form, cradling the small of his back and bringing the man toward his hungry mouth.

On a normal occasion, the big man could have spent the better half of an hour simply exploring the younger’s lithe form, kissing and massaging here and there until Lance was basically begging for attention where he most needed it. But as the thinner man felt his sleep pants being roughly tugged down his calves, boxers going along with them, it became clear that Shiro was not in a patient mood tonight.

Lance really couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

He had an appetite that needed to be fed and he had no qualms with how quickly things were moving along.

Lance’s eyes snapped open wide as a hot mouth enveloped his half-mast cock with little warning. A breathless gasp ripped from the bottom of his lungs and a hand instinctively buried in Shiro’s short cropped locks.

The other paladin’s eyes crept across the length of Lance, their orbs locking tight.

The bigger man’s tongue traveled an erratic path across Lance’s underside, lips clasping a tight suction around his girth. Lance’s toes curled against the messy sheets as he careened his head backwards, fingers pulling too tight in black hair.

Shiro hummed around the younger’s cock, enjoying the way Lance squirmed and panted curses into the silence of the small room.

With a wet pop Shiro let loose, wiping a thin line of saliva from his bottom lip with the back of his hand. Lance’s eyes cracked open as he leaned slightly forward, mouth draped in a weak oval, his cock now standing full, fat and eager.

“Fuck…”Lance huffed out weakly.

Shiro shoved his grey boxers down his powerful hips and shot Lance a playfully scolding expression.

The big man caged his partner to the bed, his lips pressing into the corner of Lance’s mouth.

“Watch that mouth paladin.” Shiro snarled as his teeth gently pinched Lance’s bottom lip.

Lance reached around the mass of the other man to score his uniformly cut, perfect nails down Shiro’s shoulder-blades.  The big man seemed to weaken at the vicious treatment, his elbows shaking just slightly.

“Or what?” Lance countered defiantly.

“There’s punishment for paladins that don’t follow orders Lance.” Shiro growled lowly.

“Mmm well looks like I’m in need of some straightening out big boy.” Lance teased.

“You gunna take all night or are you gunna fuck me?”

A deep growl vibrated up through Shiro’s throat.

“What did I  _ say  _ about that mouth?” He snarled.

Lance stared innocently up at the bigger man from his precarious position.

“Oops.” Lance mused.

With that Shiro was scrambling to tug open the bedside drawer to his right, eager hand shuffling things aside until he came away with his prize.

There was the snap of the lubricant cap, Shiro careful to apply the substance to his human fingers. Lance jerked slightly as the cold sensation of the liquid jarred him. But the initial frigid shock gave way to the welcome feeling two big fingers sliding into the tight ring of his entrance with little hesitance. The young man’s eyes rolled backward into his head as he greedily pressed downward on the digits, hungry for the stretch, instantly needing more than just fingers.

The kid’s impatience was a good stroke to the ego.

Quickly digits were removed and their sensation was replaced by the blunt feeling of Shiro’s head pressing against Lance’s entrance. With a little guidance and a pop the big man entered the blue paladin. Both men groaned in unison, Lance’s far more high pitched and needy.

Frantic hands scraped at Shiro’s chest as he allowed the young man to adjust, only adding a bit at a time. But Lance was growing quickly antsy. He didn’t care about the slight discomfort. He just wanted to feel  _ full. _

“Shiro, Shiro  _ please!”  _ Lance begged pitifully, all shame going quickly out the window.

The corner of Shiro’s mouth twitched upward into an amused grin.

With a roll of heavy hips the big man was dragging himself from the tightness only to shove back in with a bit more force. Lance’s nails dug into the black paladin’s shoulders, his chin tucked tightly into his collarbone. Shiro could barely make out the curses under the young man’s breath.

Shiro’s head was a blur, his feeble brain trying to grasp onto any one thought but failing miserably. All he could possibly focus on was how  _ tight  _ the other paladin was.

Shiro slowly found his pace, hips grinding and rocking against Lance’s with a certain sense of urgency. Lance locked his ankles around the big man’s lower back and tossed his head back in a wild yell as Shiro managed to address all the right spots within him. The older man was just so big inside him, each thrust had him nearly seeing stars.

Lance bucked and moved against Shiro’s form determined to contribute to the wild act at hand. His calves tensed as his fingers flexed and he bit his lip maybe a little too hard. Shiro’s fingers grabbed roughly at Lance’s hips, dragging the slighter man into each powerful thrust. His fingers were too rough, they were going to leave marks, and Shiro would feel bad for it later. But Lance  _ wanted  _ those mean bruises. He wanted to be reminded of their little midnight rendezvous the next morning as he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He wanted the bigger man to absolutely  _ break  _ him.

Shiro’s mechanical digits scraped along the pad of Lance’s hip and the young man groaned at the feeling. It was strong, it was possessive. He was Shiro’s, and the black paladin would make damn sure of that.

Shiro’s mouth collided with Lance’s eagerly, the kiss sloppy in the heat of things, the man’s hips never ceasing their harsh punishment.

“ _ Shiro!!!”  _ Lance cried out far too loudly.

Shiro should have been concerned with the volume of the man’s voice, but he was too lost in the act to care and he just needed to hear Lance yell. He wanted to soak in every breathless gasp, every prayer of his own name on the brunettes tongue. It all had him racing to his finish much faster than he would have expected.

Shiro’s palm found Lance’s bobbing cock, fisting it in a ring of fleshed digits, stroking the angry member in time with his thrusts. Lance cried out indecipherable phrases, his mouth wide and small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He was so far gone, his body betraying him mercilessly, the pleasure drowning out all better judgment or thought process.

Someone could have heard his breathy moans.

In that moment he didn’t care.

He could feel the white hot heat twisting down deep in his gut, his stomach tightening, his heart pounding. With Shiro’s palm gliding up him again and again he could sense the all too familiar feeling of orgasm creeping into his bones.

“S-Shiro I’m gunna-!” Lance panted weakly and a vicious grin from his partner was all he was greeted with.

Shiro leaned in close, his hand still pumping his younger partner.

“Come for me.” He nearly snarled in Lance’s ear.

Lance’s hands scrambled to Shiro’s back, his eyes screwed closed as his entire body coiled tight. After a few breathless seconds, orgasm crashed down upon him like a brick home plummeting to the ground. His cock swelled between Shiro’s fingers, the first powerful comeshot spackling up over his own chest obscenely.

The young man moaned Shiro’s name again and again, as if it were the only word in his vocabulary.

Lance’s body moved lazily against Shiro’s as he rode out the blossoming aftermaths of orgasm, his cock dribbling over the other man’s knuckles. Shiro moved his grip to Lance’s thin ankle, nearly folding the sedated man in half as he fucked into him. The wet slap of bodies reverberated through the room, Shiro’s chest heaving and his hair slick to his forehead. It was so hot, the air tepid each time he sucked in a lungful of oxygen.

Lance clenched around the breadth of Shiro’s cock, the other man giving a winded sound as his fingers clamped tighter.

“AH-ah LANCE!!!” Shiro bellowed loudly as his pelvis stilled, his cock hilted in the smaller man.

And with that he was coming, strong bursts of hot finish filling the space provided.

Shiro rocked his hips half-heartedly, getting the most from his orgasm, milking every pulsation from his body. Half of him just didn’t want to pull out of the other man. He was too warm, too tight, and Shiro just wanted to stay buried in him all night if he could.

The black paladin hung over Lance then, suddenly extremely aware of just how  _ exhausted  _ he was.

His eyes came open slowly, only to rest on his partners cheeky, flushed expression.

“How you…doing there…big guy?” Lance panted softly.

“Tired.” Shiro grunted.

The large man gently pried his softening cock from Lance’s confines, some of his finish drooling in a thick river down the other man’s ass cheek. Lance whined as the sensation of fullness left him and rolled over to find something to clean himself with. He ultimately decided on a pair of Shiro’s clean socks.

He figured the other man was too tired to notice or care.

Shiro plunked heavily down into the sex drenched sheets, the musky scent only giving homage to the raunchy act they’d just embarked upon.

“I guess I’ll head back to my room then.” Lance chuckled as he looked over at Shiro’s tired form.

Shiro sleepily reached out to grip Lance’s thigh.

“Mmm…stay?” Shiro mumbled, half asleep already.

“And here you were trying to kick me out like thirty minutes ago.” Lance teased with a wide yawn.

Shiro smiled faintly and allowed the other man to neatly tuck himself against the black paladin’s mass.

Within moments Shiro’s face was slack, body relaxed as hard slumber consumed him.

Lance grinned.

“Out like a light. What did I say.”


End file.
